Problem: Omar did 73 push-ups around noon. William did 42 push-ups at night. How many fewer push-ups did William do than Omar?
Solution: Find the difference between Omar's push-ups and William's push-ups. The difference is $73 - 42$ push-ups. $73 - 42 = 31$.